This is a multi-center, prospective, single-arm, Phase II study to evaluate minocycline as a potential treatment to decrease the rate of worsening of GA associated with AMD. Participants will undergo a nine month run-in phase prior to receiving investigational product (IP). During this run-in phase, participants will have a total of four pre-treatment visits. Following the run-in phase, beginning at Month 9, participants will receive an oral dose of 100 mg of minocycline twice daily for 36 months. There will be a common termination date, which will take place when the last recruited participant has received 36 months of treatment. Participants who were recruited in the earlier part of the study will continue treatment and be followed every six months until the common termination date. The primary outcome is the rate of change in area of GA based on grading by an external Reading Center of fundus autofluorescence (FAF) images in the assigned study eye. The primary outcome will compare the rates of GA area expansion as determined on FAF images before and following the initiation of IP until 24 months of treatment.. Secondary outcomes will include compare differences in rates of change in best-corrected visual acuity (BCVA), low-luminance VA, area of GA based on fundus photography, macular sensitivity as measured using microperimetry between the run-in and treatment phases. Safety outcomes will include the number and severity of adverse events (AEs). Ocular safety outcomes will be indicated by changes in VA, ocular surface changes, intraocular inflammation and any other ocular changes not consistent with the natural progression of GA.